When a customer first sets up a new TV or moves from one area to another, he has to initiate a autoprogramming scan for channels, which can take upwards of thirty minutes. Specifically, setting up a TV, using its own tuner as opposed to using an external cable or satellite set-top box, requires a time-consuming process which searches the input signal (typically a coaxial cable for cable TV customers) to create an internal database called a channel map that it will use for tuning. Even with optimizations to the algorithm for autoprogramming, an inordinate amount of time is still required.